Kanda, Allen and a Rubik's Cube
by abilityPOINT
Summary: Title says it all . Dedicated to skillPOINT by Mizu1411 and me ;D Happy birthday , hahaha . Part 1 of a 2-part series . Yullen FLUFF ! R & R .


"Allen

**Allen, Kanda and a Rubik's Cube. **_**by abilityPOINT.**_

_This oneshot fic is dedicated to skillPOINT aka Kan-chan as a birthday present from Haru-chan aka abilityPOINT :_

R&R !

* * *

"Allen!" Allen heard his name being called by a particular Bookman from the other side of the cafeteria.

"What, Lavi?" He shouted back, while Kanda sat beside the eagerly jumping Exorcist, as if daring him to even land within a 10-feet radius of the soba noodles he was eating.

"Hurry up and come here!" Lavi waved a colourful cube at Allen, who sighed and turned back to where he was ordering his lunch. The whitehead picked up his tray and walked towards Lavi, who was trying to escape from the killer glare of Kanda.

"So, what did you call me for?" Allen asked curiously as he tucked into his bowl of noodles and drank a cup of soda.

"Ah, to show you… THIS!" Lavi mimicked a magician showing off his latest trick as he produced the coloured cube from behind his back.

"…and what's _that_?"

"This, Moyashi, is a Rubik's Cube."

"A Ruby Cube?"

"A Rubik's Cube!"

"Oh, a Rubik's Cube!"

Kanda sighed inwardly. _Why is the Moyashi so cute when he says such stupid things?_

"Lavi, what does this Rubik's Cube do?"

"Nothing much, you just have to turn it, see?" the older Exorcist demonstrated his skills by turning the sides of the cube around. "…and then you fix it back!"

"Fix it back…? You mean take it apart and put it back?" Allen didn't understand. Not a single teeny-weeny bit.

"No, no, Allen. You turn it back, of course!" After some twists and turns, the cube was back to its original position.

"How did you do that?"

"Turning?"

"Oh… Wow Lavi you're fantastic!"

"I am?" Lavi asked incredulously.

"Yes, yes!" Allen snatched the cube from Lavi and began twiddling with it, until he felt steel at his neck. He looked down and saw a familiar blade at his throat.

"Do anything to that cube, Moyashi. And you die." Kanda growled warningly. The cube had been a present to him from his family back at Japan when he had gone back for an Akuma extermination training session with Tiedoll and Marie.

"Geez, Yu. You're too protective of that aren't ya?" Lavi popped out from behind the swordsman and got another glare that would have fried him if looks could kill.

"Get. Off. My. Back. Now."

"Why should I?" the Bookman asked cheerfully.

"Because if you don't I'll tell everybody why you wear an eyepatch."

"Ne, ne, Lavi. How _do_ you fix this thing?!" Allen interrupted the duo, holding up the Rubik's with one hand and pointing at it accusingly with another.

"…Like this, er…" Lavi muttered under his breath, before cursing. He had been able to solve the cube purely by memory, but since he had not seen Allen turning it, he was unable to figure out how to solve it this time.

"…Hand it over." Kanda said in a commanding tone, making Allen and Lavi sweatdrop, and immediately pass it to him.

_Up, left, down', right', left', up'…_Hey presto! The cube was done.

"Wow, Yu, you're so clever!" Lavi yelled enthusiastically.

"Kanda, how'd you do that? Can you teach me that?" Allen asked in his 'sweetest' voice. _Darn you Moyashi, how can I reject you when you use that tone?! _

"…You do a cross on the top, before slotting them here, here, here and here." Kanda slowly flicked the cube, his nimble fingers dancing over the boxes. Allen couldn't help but stare in admiration as the cube's solution slowly surfaced under Kanda's fingers. _If only I could be like Kanda…_

Lavi's eyes followed the movement of the cube as it turned and twisted, his sharp mind taking in every movement that Kanda did and the way the cube moved in relation to the taller Exorcist's fingers._ Yu, your fingers are too fast!_

Slowly but surely, Finders and Exorcists alike were crowding around the trio, looking on as they shared the cube and practicing how to turn it so as to minimize the amount of effort used as well as the method to solve the cube.

"Lend me that!" one of the more aggressive Finders cut in, only to be halted by Komui.

"Now, now. What do we have here?" the Science Department leader asked cheerfully, wiping his mouth with a white napkin and drinking a cup of coffee in his usual blue and pink rabbit cup.

"Hi, Komui!" Allen greeted the supervisor and gestured to the cube that Lavi was now playing with. "We're solving a Rubik's Cube!"

"Oh, a Rubik's Cube?" Komui stopped wiping his mouth and peered closely at the cube in Lavi's hands. "That looks like an Innocence, you sure that's not Innocence?"

"Nii-san!" Lenalee yelled from her table. "If it is Innocence, it would be green! That cube is so colourful that it's not even possible for it to be Innocence!"

"Hai, hai, Lenalee. As long as you aren't going to marry Allen-kun, I'll be happy." Upon hearing his words, Lenalee flushed a deep shade of crimson; she had never treated Allen, or anybody in the Black Order for that matter, more than a friend.

"Nii-san, you talk too much. If you talk when you're drinking coffee you'll get diarrhea." She warned, holding the cup of coffee she had brewed away from her older brother.

Meanwhile, Kanda had taken possession of the cube again and was solving it when he dropped it halfway through a turn. He moved to catch it, but something was faster than him. Before he knew it, his hand was on top of a left hand with a cross on it. Gulping in shock, he withdrew and held his other hand out for the cube.

Allen reacted in almost the same way as Kanda, only that he managed to hold the cube without his hand shaking too wildly.

_What's this feeling, oh gosh?_ Allen thought as he handed over the cube. _I think I better get away from Kanda… for now._ Thinking thus, he excused himself to go to the toilet. Kanda and Lavi knew better than to go after him.

"Yu, I think we better go off, I have some things to do with the old panda. Assignments are being piled everywhere, I think!" Lavi suggested. Kanda nodded curtly and they headed off to their own rooms, Kanda playing with the cube even as he walked up the stairs. There was still some warmth from Allen's hands.

_Teme, Moyashi. Where did you go this time?_ He growled inwardly. A couple of Finders felt his murderous aura and quickly scrambled out of his way.

While he was opening the door of his room, he heard a creak behind him. Turning around and drawing Mugen almost simultaneously, he found Allen standing innocently behind him, eyes wide and hands raised.

"Moyashi. What are you doing outside my room?" the swordsman asked, Mugen still drawn and pointed towards Allen. _I thought your room was at the other block?_

"Oh… er… n-nothing, I-I was just looking for Lavi." Allen quickly stammered out a plausible excuse and escaped from the blade in front of his face, leaving an extremely bewildered Kanda behind, wondering what had gone into the beansprout.

"Che…!" Kanda muttered, entering his room. He immediately noticed something was amiss, as the usually dull and dank room was filled with pink light emitted by the lotus on his bedside table.

Sitting down on the bed, he stared at it, wondering if the world had come to an end.

There was a knock on the door, and without waiting for an 'Enter' from the fuming swordsman inside, Allen opened it and came into the room. However, he merely stood by the door, leaning inside the doorframe and looked at Kanda in the eye. The two of them proceeded to have a staredown. Anyone who had never seen them quarrel before would have thought that they were going to kill each other there and then.

Which was lucky that Komui had been smart enough to give Kanda a room on one of the more deserted corridors.

"Why are you here?" Kanda finally broke the silence and picked up Mugen.

"I want to talk to you, Kanda Yu." Allen smirked cheerfully as Kanda flared up at the casual use of his full name.

"Don't. Call. Me. Yu."

"…Guys!" Lavi poked his head out from behind the door, only to find himself trapped between a sword and a dangerous hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Geez, calm down, you two make a _perfect couple_!" Lavi swooned and was punched in the head by Allen.

"What did you just say?" said Exorcist shouted.

"Moyashi, that guy is out cold, if you didn't notice." Sure enough, the Bookman junior had been knocked out by Allen's fist.

"…Oh… er… yea." Allen gave an embarrassed laugh and scratched his head.

"What were you saying?" Kanda settled down on the stiff bed, his back turned towards Allen.

"I lov—no, can you lend me the cube?" Allen struggled to keep the heat from rising up his face. He felt like an idiot, confessing to a guy.

"No." Kanda replied shortly, lying down and staring at the lotus. _Had Moyashi just tried to say I love you to me ?_

"Why-?" Allen shouted indignantly.

"Because I don't like to let it out of my sight." Kanda grinned at the look on Allen's face.

"Fine, then I shall stay in your bedroom and use it!"

"…Fine. But stay at the door when you're using it."

"Aren't I already at the door?"

"Meh, whatever."

Complete silence.

"Ne, Kanda."

"What?" Kanda didn't stir from his position on the bed, where he was staring intently at the lotus, trying to figure out why it was glowing at such a time. The petals were giving off the faint pink glimmer that illuminated the bed. But something else was shining. Shining stronger than the glimmer of the petals… something… that Kanda could not put his finger on.

The light wasn't unwelcome, though. On the contrary, Kanda was pleased that there was something lighting up the room other than the occasional slivers of moonlight and the sun that shone at times into the room.

"What exactly is that lotus?"

"None of your business."

"What?"

"None of your business."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's not your problem."

"Answer me!"

"Answer you what?"

"Kanda, I love you."

It took a while for the words to sink in.

"…" For once, Kanda was speechless. "Are you serious, Moyashi?"

"Yes."

At this word, the lotus glowed even brighter. Kanda stole a glance at it.

_What…?_

"You know what, Moyashi?" he asked, earning a curious look from said Exorcist. "I love you too."

* * *

The next day at lunch, Lavi and Allen found Kanda eating his soba noodles with beansprouts.

"Yu, I thought you don't eat beansprouts?" Lavi was taken aback by the sudden change in his friend.

Allen looked at Kanda with a grin playing on his lips.

"Felt like eating it today, is that a problem?"

"It's still the same old cold Yu…" Lavi sighed. Before Allen or Kanda had fully digested his words, the Bookman-to-be had escaped down a corridor. Both of them put an 'Urgent' sign on their mental to-do list: Kill Lavi.

Very soon, the screams of a certain rabbit were heard all over the Black Order.

* * *

Review, thanks! I spent a lot of time working on this ;D and once again, Happy Birthday to Kan-chan a.k.a. skillPOINT ! Hope this was fluffy enough to be a Yullen fic that you love . xDD


End file.
